


Broken Open

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, I'm evil, M/M, SO SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Because I'm a horrible, evil person.





	Broken Open

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a horrible, evil person.

Magnus is in bed with Rafe and Max, reading them a bedtime story when he gets the call. His phone flashes _Jace_.

He flips it open, “Hi Ja-“

Jace cuts him off, desperate words tumbling over the line, “Magnus! It’s Alec. It’s bad.”

Magnus’ voice chokes in his throat.

Jace continues, “I’m trying but we need you. He won’t- won’t make it without you.”

Magnus drops the phone on the bed, forgetting to hang up, he climbs off the bed, summoning a portal before his feet his the floor. He snatches a worried Max in his arms, holding a hand out for Rafe.

Rafe lets himself be pulled form the bed, “What’s going on papa?”

“Dad is hurt. We have to go help.” Magnus says before they step through the portal. They step out in front of the Infirmary doors.

“Will dad be okay?” Rafe asks as Magnus pushes through the doors.

Their attention is immediately drawn to a group of frantic people around a bed halfway down the room. Izzy sees them first and hurries over, taking Max from Magnus’ arms.

“Go. I’ve got them.” She grabs Rafe’s hand.

Magnus flat out runs towards the people gathered around who he is assuming is his husband. He shoves people aside, “Alexander!”

He blanches at the sight of his archer. Alec skin is ashen, a huge gouge cuts from his left shoulder down to his right hip. It’s gaping open, blood mixing with black demon poison. Muscle and bone are peeking out at Magnus.

“M-Mag’s” Alec pants out.

Magnus’ eyes fly to Alec’s face, stunned that Alec is still conscious, “Darling ssshhh. Let me heal you.” He leans over and starts pouring his magic into the wound.

“T-too la-late.”

Magnus clamps down on the fear growing in his chest. The poison is so close to his angel’s heart. It’s been too long.

“Alec, let Magnus heal you. You’ll be fine.” Jace says from Alec’s other side.

“Mags.” Alec pauses to groan in pain. “I lo-love y-you.”

Magnus refuses to acknowledge the tears gathering in his eyes. He won’t let this happen. He won’t let Alec go.

A shaking hand grasps his wrist. He turns to Alec, meets the beloved green eyes of his husband. The demon poison is centimeters from Alec’s heart. A tear escapes Magnus’ eye and he chokes on a sob.

“Take care - of - the kids.” 

Magnus moves his hands to cradle Alec’s face, and pleads, “Don’t go.”

Alec’s lips quirk up on one side into a faint smile, “Lo-love you.”

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus cries.

Alec’s eyes flutter shut, his struggling breaths barely noticeable.

“Alec! No Alec. We can- We can fix this.” Jace’s voice sounds so distant.

Magnus feels like the world has ceased to exist outside of Alec in his hands. He watches as his archer exhales the final time, the features relaxing as the life leaves him.

Magnus hears Jace’s scream and a thud as he falls to the floor, but Magnus is lost in a sea of despair.

Magnus begs, no he _prays_ , for this to be a nightmare. For him to wake up and for it all to be rewound. For this not to have happened. What was he supposed to do now? Without Alec? How was he supposed to live?

Sobs tear at his chest and he drops his forehead down onto Alec’s undamaged shoulder as tears stream from his eyes. He’s pulled from the agony of his loss by Isabelle’s voice yelling.

“Rafe!”

Magnus moves to stand but is barreled into by a small body. He looks down to see Rafe clinging to him.

“Papa why isn’t dad moving?” Rafe asks as he cries.

Magnus looks helplessly at Alec’s body, noticing someone had laid a sheet over his injuries. He hears Izzy’s gasped sob when she realizes what has happened. He glances at her, and Max still in her arms. Max just looks at him in confusion and fright.

Magnus feels his lips tremble and tries to calm himself. He had to be strong for the kids. He hugs Rafe with one arm, not able to let go of Alec yet. He squats down slightly.

“Rafe.” He takes a deep breath. “Dad was hurt bad.”

Rafe just looks at him with big eyes, tears flooding them, “but he’ll be okay right papa?”

Magnus swallows, trying not choke on the sobs threatening to escape. He shakes his head slowly and hugs Rafe close, “Not this time darling. He had to -“ Magnus sniffles, trying to hold back tears, “He had to go this time.”

Rafe wails and collapses against his side.

He hears Max start crying and he is so lost. He lets go of Alec, and holds out his freed arm to Max. Izzy sets Max down and he flies into Magnus’ arms.

Magnus holds his boys tight and his chest breaks open.


End file.
